ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Akatsuki
Akatsuki leader of the FLAT4 and the counterpart to Doremi Harukaze. He is also the prince of the Wizard World, though this fact was concealed until episode 46. Bio Personality He is a calm, polite and handsome boy. He is very loyal and sometimes very cold. Akatsuki likes very human things. He enjoys playing video games and riding around on a scooter. He loves the Battle Rangers. Appearance Akatsuki has violet, shoulder-length hair and dark violet eyes. He wears a long, black shirt and white pants. His shoes are lilac-purple. History Akatsuki was first introduced in episode 25, where he seemed to be just another customer there to buy flowers. However, Oyajide was distracted by Onpu being there and went in, to which the girls reacted with hostility. When Akatsuki heard everything, he threw the old wizard out by himself and then began expressing an interest in Doremi. Later, Oyajide called him out on betraying him only for the young wizard to reveal that this was part of his ploy to gain the girl's trust. Later, he and Doremi went off together with Hana-chan and came across a live performance of the Battle Rangers. He let slip a few things, but they passed over Doremi's head. Oyajide made another attempt to kidnap Hana-chan, but with the new powers granted by the Queen, he was thwarted. Afterward, Doremi gave him the Battle Red action figure she won as a gift. He and Doremi would continue seeing each other throughout the season. Later, the rest of the FLAT4 - Fujio, Leon, and Tooru - arrived and introduced themselves. Doremi enjoyed their company, though the other Ojamajos didn't take too kindly to their attempts to flirt and drove them out. Over time, Akatsuki came to enjoy being friends with Doremi, making it harder for him to admit that he was just using her. In the meantime, he and the FLAT4 continually kidnapped Hana-chan and put her in Oyajide's hands when it appears the girls are going to catch them. During episode 46 of Sharp, he and the rest of the FLAT4 personally kidnap them from Hana-chan's final Baby Exam and isolate them in the middle of a field. There, Akatsuki, Fujio, Leon, and Tooru reveal their true natures and kidnap Hana-chan. Doremi is distraught Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu is outraged. A few words from them and Doremi manages to snap out of her stupor. They then use Magical Stage to change into Royal Patraine. Tooru attempts to attack them, but Akatsuki stops him, expressing the desire to "make the final fight fair". Unfortunately, the FLAT4 prove to be more than a match for the Ojamajos, deflecting all of their attacks. Finally, Akatsuki traps them within giant bubbles from which they couldn't escape. Doremi, conjuring all her might, manages to break free but is out-numbered. But instead of fighting, she begins to reason with the FLAT4, learning that their world is in danger and that this was why they needed Hana-chan's magic. The FLAT4 see the error of their ways and decide to team up with the Ojamajos. Unfortunately, Oyajide and Ojijide come in and kidnap Hana-chan before any ground can be made. Akatsuki, as Prince of the Wizard World, orders Ojijide to give Hana-chan back but Ojijide counters by saying that the King's orders override his own. The two make off with Hana-chan. Akatsuki then warns that if they don't get Hana-chan back, war will erupt between the Witches and Wizards. He aided the girls during Sharp episode 47, both with getting Hana-chan back and undoing her magic. Once the Wizard World had been restored by the Queen, peace reigned once again and both Witches and Wizards began to make amends to each other. Akatsuki, like the rest of the FLAT4, didn't appear in "Motto" or "Naisho". It wasn't until Dokkan episode 11 when they finally made a reappearance. They were hitting on Hana-chan and Momoko at first until Doremi spotted them and called them out. They later revealed that they had come to study in the human world and had even become popular with the girls there; Akatsuki wanted to study in Misora, but the King prevented them due to the potential distractions there, i.e Doremi and the Ojamajos. It was also during this time when Akatsuki found himself competing with Kotake for Doremi's affections. When Doremi called him out on cheating against Kotake in a game, the young prince agreed to a truce and the two made up somewhat. He appeared again in Dokkan episode 37 when Majo Tourbillon's curse afflicted their world and drew them into a nightmare-filled slumber. He was among the last to be affected due to getting caught in the curse-infested rain. Akatsuki, like the other Wizards, was saved by Hana-chan and Pao-chan when they removed the curses. Quotes "Magic can also be used like this." - right before trapping the Ojamajos in bubbles. Relationships [[Doremi Harukaze|'Doremi']] He was Doremi's main crush during "Sharp". He first met her when he came in as seemingly just another customer. His tossing Oyajide out and showing her affections quickly won her trust and the two became fast friends. However, Akatsuki was playing her at first just to get to Hana-chan, but as time went on, he grew to enjoy being Doremi's friend, which hurt him more when he finally had to drop the facade. But despite the incident, he and Doremi still like each other, though his later humiliation of Kotake (along with cheating to make sure he won) put a strain on their relationship. Trivia *His father is the King of the Wizard World. *He appears in Ojamajo Doremi 17- Volume 3. Gallery Screenshots= ODS-EP25-068.png ODS-EP31-054.png ODS-EP31-067.png ODS-EP25-062.png |-| Manga= 05g.jpg 06gg.jpg |-| Light Novel= 17 003.png |-| Model Sheets= Flat4Settei.png Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Wizard Category:Retired Antagonist Category:Sharp Characters Category:FLAT4